The Start of The End
by BlondeIntoxication
Summary: Chapter 1. Shes so mysterious. Just the fact that Im able to kill drives me to want to. Whats with her? Whats with him? Whats up with her past?


Chapter 1: The Start of the End.

Three figures stood silhouetted between the shaded dirt and the oh-so-bright sun. All so very different but yet, so much alike; like their headbands that had a single lightning bolt etched into the metal plating, obviously not residents of Konoha. A tall, slender body with dark skin and blackish hair stood to the right of the other two. It seemed to have the figure of a boy; for such a slender body, it definitely was toned, if I do say so myself. Draped in nothing but heavy, jet black pants, steel-toed shoes and platinum streaks of cloth along his bared chest.

"You, here, now." He spoke in a commandingly harsh way, pointing to a member of his cell. It was that of a girl, she had such mountainous curves and flowing golden hair: something that popped out the most was a crimson tip at the base of her side-swept bang, a very distinguishing mark. She wore black pants that halted at the knees, only hovered by a red utility belt and a lone pocket off to the side. Her headband was not on the head, nor on the neck, or even on as a belt; instead, it was worn as a top. Only covering as much as it could, the remaining part to the bottom of the band was hidden by cherry colored cloth.

"I have no reason to, you don't own me." She said hoarsely and crossed her arms slowly after. The boy's eyebrows sank down to his eyes.

"Sachi, if were going to cross the valley then come now!" He raised his voice angrily.

"Heh, be smart, will you? If we cross that emptiness to the tower, we might as well be wearing a target on our foreheads. Seriously, think Kimo." The girl named Sachi spoke in a low tone. She peered straight into his hateful eyes and smirked slyly.

"Shut up! You two will attract some unwanted visitors!" The final body left spoke softly. It spoke with a deep, manly voice. Most of his face hidden by brown hair and covered in tan, scratched skin. The boy was kneeling among the dirt, attired in a long-sleeved, loose shirt and white pants that were similar to Kimos. The girl whirled her head towards the brown-haired boy.

"Hey dobe, get a life, mkay." She barked at the boy. _How did I get __**thrown**__ into a cell with a hot-headed jock and a helpless retard? Might as well just __**throw**__ them where they belong: the trash, _Sachi thought to herself. The brown haired boy had no reply except that of a blink.

The tower peered over a bare nothingness; it simply was abandoned from all to whom roamed the forest. It was what, the third or fourth day of torture that every cell that had entered the Chunin Exams had to endure. The team had already accomplished the needed Heaven scroll and planned to sneak into the awaiting tower. The group scurried along the outskirts of the open center way to the door.

"I say we wait a little longer." The brown haired boy whispered, words barley escaping his mouth. The black haired boy stared at him and nodded in almost an agreeing way.

"Later." Sachi said, not looking in either persons' eyes, just across from where she stood, she ransacked her way through the leaves and branches.

"Now!?!?" The brown haired boy yelped. Sachi looked at him and squinted, then she nodded slowly. The boy attempted to charge after her but a strong grip restrained him, by Kimo.

"Let her go, she'll learn the hard way I guess." Kimo explained.

Sachi tip-toed quickly, watching everything there was to gaze upon. Not a squirm nor a wiggle or a thump nor a thud was to be spotted or heard. She thought to herself, _These are the times I despise most. Quietness. Quietness… _She could feel her heart begin to thump, beating rapidly, non-stop until everything converted to a slow-mo film. -Bahdump- Her heart was pounding so very slow yet so very fast. -Bahdump-

FLASHBACK

_The sun was peeping through the clouds, gasping for the attention of the new day. Two different bodies, lone from the rest, stood standing a darkened, tight ally way. _

"_Quietness: It can work to your domination or your destruction just like that." A deep voice explained of that of the taller figure._

"_But I don't like it, it just gives me a horrid feeling." The smaller shadow replied._

"_Sachi, listen to me, you need to learn this. This a key fact to know in a battle, you mustn't hesitate from knowing this." The taller shadow said sharply. "First off, don't ever isolate yourself from your cell. There is strength in numbers, remember. If your on a single mission, then don't make yourself an obvious target. Back to the quietness, to your advantage you can ambush your enemy and dominate easily. To your disadvantage, you could be the ambush recipient. Quietness is tricky though, watch your every move, think things out at least twice." _

"_I…I can't do that. I do things before I think." _

"_Learn to do otherwise, if you do before you think, you'll end up a screwy situation." _

END FLASHBACK

-Bahdump- _I just walked straight into hell zone, _Sachi thought to herself. She closed her eyes for but a second and bite her lip. She glanced down to her red belt, which was the carrier of the two scrolls. _Okay, Sachi, turn this around, make this seem like you know what your doing. _ -Bahdump-

"Show yourselves." She acted calm, always expecting the unexpected. Not a sound came from the canopy above or the bushes. She raised an eyebrow and smiled gently.

"So you don't want to make this easy, eh?" She laughed in hush. "Fine. Complication is always more fun…" She inched her arm towards her utility belt, grabbing a firm grip on both of the sacred scrolls, pulling them out and waving them in the air like a taunt. "I'm sure this would grab your attention."

A faint rustle in the trees broke the silence.

"Ah, so you are here." She whispered, pulling the scrolls closer towards her chest.

She squinted her eyes to adjust to the scenery better. The arm of a person poked out of a tree for a bare second. _Hmm, their planning an attack. A great opportunity to switch the tables of 'quietness', _she thought.

"Let me be the first to welcome you. Lets just make this brief." She quickly and steadily placed her palms together, forming symbols. Swoosh. A heavy band of light energy escaped through her hands and soared towards the warmth of the bodies. Once the lighting was locked onto its enemy, it would chase them until they were struck. Cries of pain spewed from the branches and bushes. "Heh, not much, but It'll do."

"Nice job, for a girl." Kimos voice interrupted her speech. Him and the brown haired member of her cell left the bush to meet up with her. Sachi glanced at him with no words, just eyes of hate, then she returned the scrolls back to their temporary home and continued on to the door.

"I could have done better, I would have seen everything coming right off the bat. Nothing could ha…." A mini tornado of throwing stars whirled towards him a rapid pace, stopping him from speech, slicing his shoulder and drawing blood. "What the hell!?" He yelled, squeezing his bloody arm.

"Yet, you didn't see that." Sachi mumbled, eyes still focused on the entrance of the door.

"I'm on your side, why did you do that? Wh…"

"Shut up and walk."

Sachi reached the shabby door of the ramshackle tower, followed by the browned haired boy and the pissed off Kimo. Sachi hesitated to open the door, for she did not know what lied beyond it. The brown haired boy stepped up and gently pushed the door forward; it opened. Revealing a capacious room, complete with stone walls and crackled flooring.

"Why did you hesitate?" The brown haired boy asked softly. Sachi had no respond, she walked past him into he room, lightly bumping his arm on the way. The boy watched her walk, then peered back at Kimo, who was still fussing over his shoulder. "Come on, Kimo." He said, walking in after Sachi, Kimo following suit.

On a wall was giant writing in poem form; Kimo and the cell walked towards it.

"Its written by the Third Hokage." Sachi mumbled aloud. The cell read and reread every word, until they got to the part where it spoke about the joining of ht Earth and Heaven scrolls. It made what? It was an empty space that left them questioning.

"Just open the damn scrolls." Kimo butted in.

"Alright," Sachi said, handing the Earth scroll to Kimo, "On the count of three, we open them. 1.…2.…3!"

They both opened the scrolls simultaneously, and with that, pale white mist and light streams swirled around forming a dark shadow. All three of the members' eyes grew wide.

"Ryoko-sensei!" The brown haired boy yelled out, pointing to the figure.

"The one and only." The dark shadow spoke, walking towards the lighting cell and revealing its face.

"Why are you here?" Sachi asked, looking bewildered.

"I'm just here to show you to the next round of the Exams."

"What?" Kimo questioned.

"Follow me…" Master Ryoko told, walking towards an entrance to another mysterious room. The cell followed hesitantly, but none the least, followed. What was awaiting them? Master Ryoko pressed against the door and revealed a flash of light into the unknown beyond.

To Be Continued…..

END CONVO PART 1

**Sachi: **"Yeah! I'm the hardcore bitch!"

**The Brown Haired Boy: **"At least the author gave you a name."

**Sachi: **"Duh, I'm the main character!"

**Me: **"Hey, boy, your like not important so shush!"

**Kimo: **"Why did I have to have my shoulder sliced open?!"

**Me: **"Cause you're a faggamuffin"

**Sachi: **"Did I mention Sasuke is a total babe?"

**Me: **"Sachi, shut your face."


End file.
